


It's for your safety, you'll see.

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Kidnapping, M/M, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Yandere, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Yandere prompt- It's for your safety, you'll see.Four years ago you helped Simon, the family android escape the abuse of your family. Two years after than you escaped as well. Now you wake up cold and alone chained up somewhere.





	It's for your safety, you'll see.

You struggled to remember how you got there, to even figure out where you were to begin with. It was cold, you knew it was on water from the gentle rocking motion underneath you, but aside from that the blindfold blocked everything out. You kept your mouth shut and stayed still as you heard voices, “I don’t understand what’s changed about Simon, he’s usually so careful.” You couldn’t hear the reply but the first person spoke again, “I know he went back out yesterday. He brought something back. We should check if it’s dangerous.” 

 

Panic welled up, Simon? You remembered an android your family had, you remembered looking at it with pity as your brother and father beat up on it. You knew it was better to keep your head down though, better it than you. You remembered those soulful blue eyes looking up at you one night and the urge taking over you. You had grabbed the bolt cutters and clipped it out of the chains, urging it to run away and stay safe. The part that surprised you was when he turned back and held your hand for a moment, “I’ll come back for you.”

 

Had he come back for you? It had been four years since he ran away, two years since you did the same. You were living now, not a great life but one without any beatings or shouting, one on your own. You pulled against the bonds, testing them and freezing when you heard the chains clank against the floor. “Is someone there?” A female voice rang out. You stayed silent, tears welling up and being absorbed by the blindfold. Would she hurt you? What if this was a test? The female voice spoke again, “Simon! There you are. I thought I heard something?” 

 

It was him, you recognized that laugh before he spoke, “I’m sure it was nothing. I’ll go check it out though.” Footsteps, you tensed up as they drew nearer. There was nothing for you to do, nothing you could do. You could scream, but bound and blindfolded left you at the mercy of whoever found you, a shudder ran through your body as you thought of the many things someone could do to a young helpless woman. The footsteps stopped and you felt someone lift up your face before taking off the blindfold. 

 

Simon kelt before you with a soft smile on his face. “There you are y/n. You’re such a good girl, staying so quiet for me.” You just looked up at him, scared, worried, and confused. “I know it’s been a while since I left- since you saved me. I had to check up on you.” He wiped a stray tear from your face before scooting closer. He had you sitting up now, your chest almost flush against him as he held you, softly petting your hair as he spoke. “Living alone, so alone. But anything was better than that house, right?” 

 

You gave a quick nod, still not trusting yourself to speak. You wanted to scream, wanted to do anything aside from just kneel on the cold hard ground with your hands bound behind you. “So I took you away from it all y/n. You’re going to stay here with me. It’s for your safety, you’ll see. Markus is going to lead a revolution and I want to make sure you’re still alive by the end of it.” He gave you a quick kiss on the cheek and started to stand up. 

 

“Wait-” Your voice was hoarse, dry from whatever he had done earlier so you cleared your throat before speaking again. “What will I do for food and water?” 

 

He paused and gave another small smile. “I’ll bring you some in a few hours. Until then, why don’t you rest and stay nice and quiet. We can play the quiet game some more? Only, instead of your father finding us, it will be other androids finding you.” He patted you on the head before leaving. “A quiet y/n is a safe y/n.” 


End file.
